This invention relates to a floatable passenger automotive vehicle as touring and water-sports mobile which next to the properties of a good passenger automotive vehicle for touring additionally permits the direct cruising on seas and rivers, driven by an automobile motor of moderate power and relatively low fuel consumption, but exhibiting an extraordinarily high speed of more than fifty kilometers per hour when cruising on water, for instance a most rapid pulling of water skiers then being able to be performed.